1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to all-in-one computers, and more particularly to an all-in-one computer with a cooling fan which blows air to a motherboard of the all-in-one computer.
2. Description of Related Art
All-in-One computers are desktop computers that combine the monitor into the same case as the CPU. A typical all-in-one computer includes a motherboard, a heat sink, a heat pipe, and a cooling fan. A plurality of heat generating components (e.g., CPU, north bridge chip, south bridge chip, etc.) is attached on the motherboard. The heat sink is attached to an outlet of the cooling fan. One end of the heat pipe is attached to the heat sink, and another end of the heat pipe is attached on the CPU. Thus, airflow output from the cooling fan flows through the heat sink and the heat pipe to dissipate heat generated by the CPU. However, the cooling fan in the computer can just dissipate heat generated by the CPU. The other heat generating components on the motherboard are still at risk of overheating.